A Sticky Situation
''A Sticky Situation ''is the first fanfic to be both written by Fergus Flamacron and posted on the internet. I have attempted to write many numerous fanfics in the past, about various things such as Digimon, Harry Potter and Animorphs. None of these were seen through to the end and none of them were posted for other people to see. The story takes place a year after the end of Season 3 of Digimon. It starts off with the struggle for Digimon and Tamer to be reunited with one another, and then moves on to one of the largest and most problematic attacks on the Human World that the Digimon have ever faced. However, this fic is not like the usual Digimon fanfic that you can usually read. It's one of the only fics, perhaps the only fic, or finished one at any rate, that features a pairing between Renamon and Terriermon. There have been fics about pairings with Henry and Rika, which also features in the story, but almost never with their Digimon getting paired together as well. I think that might have been what drew me to write it - it's uniqueness. The initial part of the story occurred to me when I woke up one morning, literally. My mind was just running through random ideas and one such idea sparked off this fic, and with it, the sequel and potential for sequels later. I suppose we should be thankful to that morning. Characters Main Characters Terriermon - Renamon Lopmon Henry Wong Rika Nonaka Suzie Wong Secondary Characters Takato Matsuki Guilmon Ai and Mako Impmon Ryo Akiyama Cyberdramon Kazu Shioda Guardromon Kenta Kitagawa MarineAngemon Jeri Katou Calumon Yamaki Mitsuo Janyu Wong Goro Ogudomon Synopsis WARNING: SPOILERS TO FOLLOW The story starts off in the Digital World, where the Digimon are still searching for a way to get back to the Human World, even after a year way from it. All of them know that the only way they can really get back is to find a Digi-Gnome, but none of them have seen a single one throughout their time there. With the stress levels constantly on a high, Terriermon has been using his catchphrase - Momentai - much more than usual, and Renamon is beginning to get extremely annoyed by it. Finally, he says it once too often and Renamon flies off the handle and begins a tirade at the bunny, insulting everything about him. Terriermon is shocked, but then he too begins shouting once Renamon snaps at Lopmon. The argument culminates with Renamon punching Terriermon in the face, and the two of them do not speak for the rest of the day. Renamon has the grace to feel guilty the following morning and apologises to Terriermon. The group move off, and, as the day draws to a close, they strike gold and Terriermon spots a Digi-Gnome. As it comes over, Renamon makes the wish for all of them, and the Digi-Gnome summons others of its kind and grant the wish, transporting the Digimon back to the Human World. When Terriermon and Renamon emerge at the same point, Renamon is disgusted, as she realises that despite her apology, Terriermon hadn't apologised in return. Their argument continues, but they are cut off when a couple of humans appear. The humans are carrying guns that shoot a thick gloopy substance called gallium electrolyte compound. When they shoot they strike Terriermon and knock him out cold. When Terriermon comes around, he discovers that the compound has dried, gluing him to Renamon's chest, and to make matters worse, he and Renamon have been taken captive. They are taken to the house of a collector and placed in a room full of extremely rare animals, where Renamon is tied to a post in the centre of the room, with Terriermon still cemented to her chest. It appears that the man behind their kidnapping, Goro, is a pervert and a rapist, and his intention was to catch Renamon in order to have his way with her. Terriermon was what he viewed as an added bonus for the collection, but he changed his mind when Terriermon drove him away with his Bunny Blast. Meanwhile, all the other Digimon are being reunited with their Tamers and they are tearing apart the city to find the missing two. The tracking function on Henry and Rika's D-Arcs have gone dead, because Goro had the forethought to instal a device that blocks the signal, rendering the Digimon impossible to locate. Eventually, Guilmon picks up the scent and discovers the scene where the capture took place. Unfortunately, there are no more clues than this. Renamon and Terriermon are, despite their situation, still at each others throats. Mostly they just ignore one another, but they do have a series of unpleasant conversations before Renamon begins to despair. Terriermon comforts her to the best of his ability, and Renamon, in gratitude, decides to patch up their lost friendship. Now they just need to escape. And, a few days later, Terriermon comes up with a brilliant plan. However, it involves food. Renamon has never eaten a meal with the others, and she refuses to tell them why. She is hungry, but she still refuses to eat when Goro brings them a meagre meal. Terriermon persists that she should not starve herself over some stupid secret, stating that he is genuinely concerned for her well-being and wants to see that she is kept healthy. This, as well as Terriermon's comfort and protection from Goro, makes Renamon realise that she has fallen for him, and she kicks off their relationship, telling Terriermon her secret - that if she eats with another person, a mating drive will kick in that she will be unable to tame. But she doesn't mind anymore and eats the food Terriermon gives her, thus starting the cycle. This gave the two the ability to speak telepathically, and they were so strongly connected, that they would always know exactly what the other is doing no matter how far away they are. Terriermon pulls off their escape by using a combination of a spoon to cut himself loose, and then the jagged remains of a shattered plate and the help of one of the captive animals, the Egyptian Jackal, to cut Renamon's bonds. Following this, the pair proceed to catch Goro in his own trap, show him about their new relationship just to aggravate him and turn him over to the police. They quickly return to their Tamers, to a joyful reunion, as Rika was just about to give up hope of ever finding their partners again. All of the other Digimon are surprised at how well the two of them are getting along, and can't think how it happened. But Renamon and Terriermon are not willing to tell - they'd like to keep it a secret until the mating cycle of a Renamon is complete. The first night goes past, and Terriermon and Renamon meet up to seal the bond. Unfortunately, they are found out by Cyberdramon. The Dragon Digimon extracted the story from Goro, and he resolved to keep an eye on the two of them. This resulted with him catching them in the middle of private matters. Being Monodramon at the time, he completely freaked out, but resolved not to tell anybody, fearing Renamon's wrath if he did. However, he did pull a prank on them the following day, which resulted in Lopmon finding out about the situation too - she'd been suspicious by Terriermon's nightly forrays anyway. The day was rather spoilt when a surprise visitor came in the form of Mihiramon the tiger Deva, who had come to inform the Tamers, on command of the Sovereigns, that Ogudomon, the DNA digivolved form of two of the Seven Demon Lords, had escaped from prison and was making his way towards the human world. Ogudomon was the last of the Demon Lords, except for a sleeping Belphemon and, to Impmon's shock and horror, Beelzemon. He was so powerful that nobody but a Sovereign could damage him due to a nullifying power that prevented any Digimon with even the faintest malice in their hearts from harming him, which the Sovereigns had an immunity too. The Sovereigns sent aid ahead to help the Tamers against the Ogudomon threat until they themselves arrived to stop him again. It came in the form of Mihiramon, Vajramon, Pajiramon, Sandiramon, MetalSeadramon, Plesiomon, GranKuwagamon, Gryphonmon, Jijimon and Babamon. The city was quickly evacuated to prepare for Ogudomon's imminent arrival. During the confusion, Goro escaped from prison and came after Renamon again. He almost succeeded in killing Terriermon, only to be killed himself by a blow to the head from Mihiramon. Ogudomon arrived on schedule and battle broke out. The only way that any of the others could find to harm the Super Demon Lord, was to drop buildings on his head, but this did extremely little to stop him in the long run. In the end, they had to abandom Tokyo and let Ogudomon wipe it out. The Sovereigns were rendered unable to reach the Human World, because Ogudomon had reawakened Belphemon, and the Demon Lord of Sloth quickly destroyed all the remaining Digi-Gnomes, and the portal to the Human World, meaning the Sovereigns were unable help. And so a game of cat and mouse began, as Ogudomon marched unstoppably from one city to another, while the resistance fighters desperately tried to hold him off long enough for Yamaki and the rest of HYPNOS to evacuate the city before Ogudomon arrived. Even the surprise biomerging of Suzie and Lopmon to Cherubimon did little to help. Kazu and Guardromon also managed to biomerge to HiAndromon, and they were able to reflect many of Ogudomon's attacks back on him, but still it wasn't enough. However, the biomerging of Lopmon severed the last ties to her Devahood. This meant that any old bonds that had been suppressed by Zhuqiaomon would be released. Lopmon was surprised to discover that she suddenly also had a telepathic link to Terriermon, and they deduced, with the help of Sandiramon, that the two bunnies were actually twin brother and sister. The next attack on Ogudomon proved to be the toughest yet. The Demon Lord managed to knock most of them down, and managed to pin Sakuyamon to the ground, ready to make her the first casualty in his assault on the Human World. But then, something happened. Sakuyamon suddenly glowed with bright white light, as did MegaGargomon and Cherubimon and they sent a wall of light striking at Ogudomon. This attack somehow hurt him, despite his nullifying powers, but it left all three spent. Enraged, Ogudomon prepared to crush them, but a timely mode change by Gallantmon was enough to hold him off for a while until they could get away. Using the Digimon Wiki, they discovered that the origin of the light had been a last-ditch attack by Sakuyamon which only Digimon that usually served the Digimon God Fanglongmon could achieve when about to die and that it spread to the other two due to the bonds between them, and they discovered that the reason it hurt Ogudomon was because Sakuyamon was able to eradicate malice from the hearts of others. With this in mind, Renamon and Rika found a way to Mode Change into Sakuyamon Miko Mode, where her malice expelling power was heightened. They also discovered that the swords sticking in Ogudomon's legs were what gave him his great strength, and so, on their next attack, the many Digimon worked together to yank the swords out one by one, reducing Ogudomon's power with each one they pulled out. This drained away everything but Ogudomon's nullifying power, which was promptly overcome by Sakuyamon Miko Mode putting her powers into MegaGargomon and Cherubimon. The two sibling Megas launched a flurry of attacks at Ogudomon, and due to everyone's combined efforts, it worked, and Ogudomon was destroyed. Anubimon appeared, possessing the body of the jackal from Goro's collection, named Isis by Terriermon, and took Ogudomon's data to his world. He also extracted the data of the deceased Leomon from Beelzemon, as well as the other Devas from him and Cyberdramon respectively. Once he departed, Fanglongmon himself appeared and restored everything that Ogudomon had destroyed to their original status and reopened the portals to the Digital World. But he warned the three Digimon - Renamon, Terriermon and Lopmon, that their adventure were far from over. The story ends with the Digimon that came to help returning to the Digital World and the Tamers returning to a restored Tokyo.